Sunset
by Dusty Paws
Summary: A new coven moves to Forks round about the same time as one Isabella Swan. One member of said coven is as interested in the girl as Edward Cullen. Another as interested in the vampire as Isabella. And then everything goes to Hell. AU
1. Lyhart

Ok so my muse has been calling in sick for a few months. I go to Scotland for a week and what do i find? The slimy gits on holiday up there! So i captured it, threw it in a cage and made it work like a machine on a new fanfic. This is the result an AU version of Twilight with a new coven and all.

I do not own Twilight

* * *

My brother and I trailed behind our guide as we followed her down the bright, locker-lined corridor. Often the woman would stop and point something out; most recently a water fountain (that doesn't work any more because Johnny Cave broke the button), and we'd share a fake shocked look that would send us into a fit of silent laughter.

My brother is also my twin and apart from the obvious gender difference we're identical. From our shin length, mussed, red hair and pale, sharp features to out tall, lithe build and whisky coloured eyes.

"Here you are." Our guide announced with way too much enthusiasm and she stopped us outside a plain wooden door that had a window of frosted safety glass set into it. My brother pushed it open, holding it for me as we entered the well lit room.

Inside a well built, moustached man turned away from the blackboard at the front of the room to glare at us. To be fair he did have good reason; we were late, by a quarter of an hour, for our first ever lesson at Forks High School. We smiled back at him.

"Hey. Sorry we're late but we're new and all that." I let my brother speak as I handed the teacher the pale blue slips that he would have to sign to say that we'd attended his class. The man tossed the papers to his desk with a cursory glance before leading us to face the other students.

They all looked up from their work to stare at us so I stared back. Scanning their faces for someone who at least _looked _interesting. Only one face caught my eye.

She was small, pixie-like in stature with short, chaotic black hair and golden eyes that sparkled happily in the artificial light.

"Richard and Veronica Lyhart." I couldn't suppress the shudder that hearing my full name said aloud brought on but I could see my brother's brilliant grin at my reaction. I elbowed him in the ribcage.

"If you don't mind sir, it's Vee. And you can call him Dick if you want to." My childish joke was rewarded with four things: a punch from my _dear_ brother, a glare from the teacher, laughter from the class and a broad grin from the golden-eyed girl. Entirely worth it.

"Veronica." I cringed. "Stay behind after class." Still worth it. I saluted him and Richard snickered as the teacher's glare intensified. "There's a spare few seats at the back." Richard moved to take one and as I moved to follow the teacher pointed at another seat, at the front of the class.

The only high point of said seat is that it's next the girl with the golden eyes. I scowled as I sat, slinging my satchel under the desk.

I could snap that man's neck. I could snap his neck quite easily actually, with my bare hands too. You see me and my brother look like your average, harmless seventeen year olds and our birth certificates and personal records agrees, although mine is a little sketchy on the harmless part at times. But appearances can be deceptive and documents can be forged.

We were born in 1853 and we died in 1870. Three days or so after our deaths we woke up and rejoined our father. As vampires.

The girl beside me is smiling again, watching me unpack instead of the advanced algebra that the teacher is scribbling onto the board.

"I'm Alice Cullen." She knows. It's all in those golden eyes.

"Vee Lyhart." She's just like us. Alice didn't speak again so I turned my attention to the notepad in front of me, taking my pencil I began to sketch at as human a speed as I could.

"Veronica." The teacher's voice disturbed my concentration so I hummed in acknowledgment. "What's the answer?" I opened my mouth to give the answer but then I realised that I didn't know the question and closed it again. The teacher folded his arms, taking on a smug air. I get the feeling that guy doesn't like me.

'_He doesn't. Were you Reading again?'_ My brother's amused voice echoed in my head.

'_Drawing actually. You going to tell me the answer or do I have to ask?'_ I asked him mentally. As twins we are practically bonded to each other. As vampires we share a telepathic link.

'_5y + x'_ I smirked returning to my drawing.

"5y + x." Alice quirked an eyebrow as the teacher returned to his blackboard without a word. "Richard. Telepathic link." Understanding crossed her face. "We can both read and influence auras too."  
"I can see the future." That's impressive. "You, Richard, a brunette and a blonde are going to sit with my family at lunch." I didn't look up.

"Are you asking or telling?"  
"Both." I like this one; she's fun. "What are you drawing?" I moved my arm to reveal a half finished picture of a fox with flames dancing at her heels.

//

Three lessons and a lecture from a disgruntled mathematics teacher later and the fox had been joined by a falcon wheeling overhead, an otter with water droplets clinging to his fur and a smiling panda, complete with bamboo snack, watching it all.

True to Alice's word I wandered into the school cafeteria with my brother, a blonde and a brunette. The girls were posing as our cousins, Danielle and Morgan Russell. When in reality they were just vampires that lived with us.

Danielle, the brunette, was supposed be a year below Richard and me although she stood slightly taller.

And Morgan, the blonde, was supposed to be the youngest and a year below Danielle. She was also, accordingly, the shortest of our 'family'.

As we pulled up four chairs to sit at the Cullen's table we could feel the stares from the general school population and see the strange looks from the Cullens. Minus Alice of course. Dani smiled, fixing her almost bronze eyes on one of Alice's brothers. I swallowed a sigh; here we go again. "I'm Morgan, this is Dani, Richard and Vee." Richard and me waved in perfect unison, eliciting a chuckle from the Cullens.

"I'm Emmett." The biggest Cullen said. "This is Rose, Jasper, Edward and I'm guessing you've already met Alice." Dani continued to stare at Edward and I braced myself for trouble.  
"Hi." Ok. She's playing subtle today. I can work with that.

"Down girl." I say loud enough for the whole table to hear. She shows enough fang to let me know she wants me to back off.

"I was saying 'hi'." She grumbled.

"Exactly."

"But…"

"Dani. Remember last time?" I don't mean the last time she flirted with a random vampire 'cause that actually went quite well until he turned her into one that is. I mean the last tie she argued with me.

"Don't you dare! I've just got my aura back to the way I like it." The Cullen's are now looking severely weirded out. "They manipulate people's auras." Dani explained not shifting her eyes from mine.

"What dark and ever so slightly untouchable?" I grinned and Richard slapped a hand to his forehead knowing what was to come.

"Yes."

"Aw. I thought you like Morgan." The blonde buried her head in her arms at the memory.

"Yeah I do. I _don't_ like you making my aura irresistible to her." Emmett and Alice burst into laughter at the thought.

"See I'm not the only one who thought it was funny."

"Its all fun and games until someone gets hurt." Richard hopped in sagely.

"Then it's hilarious." I finished sending the table into yet another round of laughter. When it died down I saw Edward and Jasper staring across the room. I turned to see a girl with long, slightly curled brown hair, dark brown eyes and incredibly pale, soft features. I could smell her almost fruity blood from here. "Who's she?"

"Isabella Swan. She's new here too. Started yesterday." Jasper answered me and Richard joined in with staring at the poor girl just in time to see her blush lightly and turn away back to the girl's talking to her.

* * *

Whether you liked it or not I really would love a review :) Thanks for reading anyway.


	2. Fireworks

The second chapter for vu.

* * *

Home was a welcome sight after a whole day at Forks High School. It was an average two-storey house, painted dark red with a dark brown door. Unsurprisingly Danielle's sleek yellow car was already in the driveway; I'd opted to walk home to delay the inevitable argument that would ensue when we next talked.

I took a deep, unnecessary breath as I entered my new home. "Hey Dad."

Unlike in most covens the leader of mine is my biological father.

"In here Ronnie." He is the only person who can get away with calling me that but still it's miles better than Veronica. Tossing my bag beside the door I slipped into the room my father's voice had come from to see my entire 'family' already there whilst a handsome blonde man talked to my Dad.

The man, dressed in a casual suit minus the jacket, had an interesting aura: the pale shimmering blue was fairly common but there was a core of almost blinding white that formed a halo around him.

I fell in line with the rest of my 'family'. "Ronnie this is Carlisle Cullen The man I told you about. Carlisle, my daughter Veronica." I managed to suppress the flinch. "Richard's twin." The blonde, Carlisle, turned to me a warm smile on his porcelain face.

"I hear you've already met most of my family." How could I forget them? The images of their auras had already been firmly catalogued in my mind. Emmett's cheerful light gold. Rosalie's was an almost tangible, glistening silver. Jasper wore his dark military green like a shroud. Edward's was surprisingly fun to look at: dark around the edges but the inside cycled through the many shades of blue as his mood changed. And Alice's iridescent purple seemed to hold a light all of its own.

"Yeah. We've met." Carlisle chuckled to himself turning back to my father.  
My father, like me and Richard, was a redhead with dark topaz eyes but we must have gotten our build from our mother because where we were tall and willowy he was average height and all muscle.

"It was good seeing you again Henry." The two men shook hands and, with a swift smile towards us, Carlisle sped from the room and presumably to his house.

"So. How was your day?" Dad turned to stand in front of us like a general, which is ironic because at some point in his life he was one. No one answered him. "That bad?" Richard shifted on the spot.

'_You going to tell him or not?'_ His voice echoed in my head and I had to suppress a sigh.

'_Well I wasn't planning on it. I figure she should do it.'_ Our father is the overprotective type especially when it comes to Dani and Morgan.

"Dani met someone." Way to bite the bullet Mo. Danielle's aura flickered slightly when Dad turned to her, not a good sign.

"What the Hell?" She yelled at the blonde stood at her side. Morgan folded her arms, dark red aura still.

"He asked." Girl's got a point.

'_Mo always does.'_ I don't think Dani's going to see it that way unfortunately.

"That doesn't mean you had to tell him!" Morgan locked eyes with the tall brunette coolly before shrugging and leaving the room.

"Whatever." Her voice was clearly heard from outside thanks to our vampire hearing. I snickered, I couldn't help it; she always did have a way with arguments.

"Don't you start." Dad raised an amused eyebrow.

"That would be my cue to run for the hills and relative safety." Richard quipped barely making it through the doorway before he broke into a run.

'_Coward.'_ I mutter through our link. I don't blame him for running; I probably would in his position too given mine and Dani's record for fights. We can either get on really well or really badly. Right now it's the latter and that never ends well.

Gently I reach out with my power to touch her orange, normally yellow, aura in the hopes of calming it, and in effect her, down. Instead it has the opposite result and soon she's directly in front of me, invading my personal space.

"_Don't _you_ dare_." I released her aura but refused to be the one to back away. If I had an adrenal system I'd probably be experiencing the overload of it right now, mainly because of the look in her honey coloured eyes.

"Girls. Calm down." Brave man my Dad. "Girls!" This time he gets a reaction.

"What?" Danielle snaps, still not looking away from me. I don't know what she's trying to do but she's succeeded in making me feel like I should be running with Richard.

"Tell me what's going on." I blink ending the silent war between us so I can look at my father.

"She likes one Carlisle's coven." The look on Dad's face practically screams 'so?' "And he's just met his singer. Seems like a nice girl. Disaster in the gym though." It's true turn's out she's in my gym class and she either missed the ball or hit it into someone on her team.

"Ok. Which of Carlisle's coven is this? Please say it's not one of the married ones." I had to laugh, probably because it would be just our luck for Dani to fall for a married vampire.  
"Edward." Dani murmurs and Dad visibly relaxes. I'll take that to mean he's not married.

"Problem is according to Alice, another Cullen, his singer's all but destined to be one of them." Danielle glares at me. Maybe because I neglected to mention that little tidbit of information.

"That explains the spat between Dani and Mo. What about you two?"

"She messed with my aura. Again." Territorial our Dani is. In the extreme. I rolled my eyes in time to see Dad do the same.

"Ronnie." I know that tone of voice. He wants me to apologise.

"No." He opened his mouth to argue but I beat him to it. "I was trying to calm her down. Nothing malicious, never anything malicious. You _both_ know that. I am _not_ apologising." Before anyone else can speak I'm out of the room and soon after, out of the house and racing through the trees.

'_You're letting her win again.'_ Sometime I wish my link to my brother had a distance limit on it. _'No you don't. Where are you going?'_

'_Shut up Rich.'_ For the first time in a long time he takes note of what I said and didn't answer me.  
I didn't stop running until I reached the Cullen's huge house just outside of town. I made my way to the front door already wondering why I'd decided to go there only to see Alice leaning in the doorway.

"I saw you coming miles away." She joked grinning as she moved out the way to let me in.


	3. Scream

Thank you to all who have reviewed so far.  
gottaloveva - I'm not too sure on doing Bella's point of view but hey I might give it a try at some point.  
JasperSAYSrelax128 - You my friend are just going to have to wait and see.

* * *

Spending the night in the Cullen household was an interesting experience which Alice and Emmett had roped me into.

Luckily for my peace of mind through Edward had left for another coven in the mountains to curb his lust for Isabella Swan's blood, a fact that my brother had delighted in.

We'd used up the night talking about our respective families to the point that there was nothing left to say and the early morning saw myself, Emmett and Alice watching a variety of films.

Carlisle and his wife were still hunting when I left to change and it was still painfully obvious that both of the Hale twins disapproved of me when I met up with them outside of school.

I managed to successfully avoid my entire family for the whole morning, which is no mean feat when you have a telepathic link with one and the other two could catch up with you in seconds if they really wanted to.

Instead I spent it with the Cullens. And at lunch I took Edward's seat, opposite Alice and Jasper, at their table. And it was there that my family finally caught up with me. Dani was the first to take a seat, right next to Jasper. "You didn't come home last night." She accused me stabbing at the air with her fork. "Why?"  
"She was with us." I winced as Richard and Morgan joined us, finishing the circle, in time to hear Emmett's words. Of course Richard already knew but I have no idea how the other two will react. The fact that Dani's fork was currently moving of its own accord told me that she at least wasn't taking it well.

"Why?" She hissed glaring at me. I shrugged tapping my Spork against my tray.

"Because you guys had a fight?" Oh Alice you have no idea how bad an idea that was. Danielle's fork stuttered in midair before rising level to my throat.  
"Dani." Morgan scolded her snatching the utensil out of the air. "At least _try_ and stay in control." Despite the fact that no one on the table looks confused about what's going on Danielle tries to explain.

"Telekinesis. I can-."  
"-move things with your mind. We know." Thanks Rosalie I know you don't like me but I get the feeling you're doing this deliberately.

'_She is I think. And you might want to duck.'_ I twitch to the side with all the speed I can as a silver blur speeds past my eye and embeds itself in the wall. _'That works too.'_

I give Richard a nod of thanks as I get up from the table to retrieve the fork from the wall, ignoring the stares from the rest of the cafeteria.

On the way back to the table I catch a glimpse of white through the window. Snow, it's actually snowing. In autumn. Every human occupant of the room races outside except for one who stays sat at her table. That was way too convenient. I shoot a look towards Morgan who just shrugs as she forces the snow to come down faster.

"Hey Jazz." Emmett breaks the silence on the table. "Snowball fight?" The blonde vampire looked down at his wife, a question shining in his eyes.

"Go." Alice jerks her head towards the door and within seconds Jasper and Emmett are outside, Rosalie hot on their heels as the snow continued to settle.

Richard is staring at the only human in the room oblivious to everything else. I turned to see the now familiar crimson aura of Bella Swan. He rose from his seat and I clenched my fist, realising too late that I was still holding Danielle's fork. I tossed the mangled remains of the utensil onto the table.

"Here's your fork." And left the room to join the rest of the school in the snow.

//

'_What was wrong with you at lunch?'_ Richard's voice asked as I made my way from the school, the final bell still ringing in my ears. Such is the curse of enhanced hearing.

'_Absolutely nothing.'_ There's no point one of us lying to the other because of the link but it's not like that's ever stopped us before.  
Turning into the car park I saw most students attempting to fix snow chains to their tyres while some of the more reckless ones were simply getting into their cars. My eyes were drawn somehow to Bella Swan, leaning against her dull red truck, probably debating on how best to get home.

Just past the brunette human I could see the Cullens sitting in a perfect line on a wall at the other side of the car park and my family crossing the tarmac to meet me.

Then the unmistakeable squeal of tyres cut the air around the school, swiftly followed by the smell of burning rubber. A dark blue van sped across the car park. Heading straight for Bella.

Any one of us vampires could have stopped it from happening. Hell I know my brain was telling me to do it but a simple look from Alice told me not to. And I obeyed.


	4. Saviour

Thank you for the reviews as usual but i'm actually suprised by the lack of 'you can't kill Bella!' I'm going to remember this for when i actually try and kill her.  
sgc () - I'm not going to stick to the actual story of Twilight just extremely loosely. You may recognise some parts though.

* * *

It was Richard who darted across the short space between him and Bella, bracing himself against the red truck to stop the blue one in its tracks.  
The driver of the offending vehicle jolted forwards in his seat and was showered in the shattered remnants of his windshield. The scent of his blood didn't even register as I watched my brother watch the girl cradled in his arms.

A crowd was beginning to form around them and if Richard didn't move soon there would be a few too many awkward questions. _'Rich. Get out of there. Now!'_ I yelled in his mind.  
He started to his feet; shooting Bella one last look before hopping over the end of the steaming truck, faster than a human's gaze could follow. Within seconds he was at my side watching me with treacle coloured eyes that begged me to tell him he'd done the right thing. Dani, Morgan and surprisingly Alice joined us before I could.

"What were you thinking?" Morgan hissed so no humans could hear. Richard shook his head and I felt his mind prod at mine for support.

"He wasn't. It was instinct." The blonde knows I'm not lying and falls silent.

"Instinct to protect a human he doesn't even know?" But Danielle was never easily pleased.

"Well Rich always did have a bit of a Hero complex." I try to joke but no one smiles. Tough crowd.

"I always saw it a God complex myself." Danielle muttered just loud enough for me to hear. She can mess me around as much as she likes but the moment she touches my brother she crosses the line and she knows it.

"Shut your mouth Russell." Her jaw snapped closed at the tone of my voice and Alice looked shocked having only ever heard me being friendly. "Mo. Take _her _home." Danielle flinched, walking to the car, aura downcast.

"What about you two?" Morgan spoke softly, knowing she could calm me down. I sighed.

"We're going to the hospital. Damage control. Tell Dad for me?" She nodded before walking away. That was one less thing that we'd have to deal with before the day was out.

Alice shifted forwards, reminding me of her presence.

"It wasn't supposed to snow until next week." She murmured but I refrained on answering because she already knew about Morgan's power. "The accident wasn't supposed to happen until next week." The puzzle snapped into place in my head. _Edward_ was due back next week.

"He was supposed to save her." I whisper shooting a look to Richard who was still watching Bella. Worse the girl was staring back, chocolate brown eyes wide and only slightly scared. Alice nodded. "Damn."

//

The hospital, as all hospitals seem to be, was like a maze. A brilliant white, shiny, sterilised maze. Luckily we were able to follow Bella's scent to her cubicle.

"Hey." I murmured and she turned to me before looking at Richard. Her father did the same but his gaze was more scrutinising than his daughter's.

"Hi." Her voice had a melodic quality to it, even as a human. I could see instantly why my brother liked her.

"Who are you?" The police chief sounds suspicious and protective all at once. I took an immediate liking to the man.  
"Vee and Richard Lyhart. We came to see if Bella was ok." The Chief nodded to himself.  
"Ok. I'm going to talk to this 'Tyler' kid. I'll be back in a few minutes ok Bells?" He didn't wait for an answer before going in search of Tyler.  
Bella I finally noticed had a large white patch on her forehead that was no doubt hiding a decent sized cut from view.

"How did you get there in time?" Straight to business. The girl was rising quickly into my good graces.

'_What do I tell her?'_ Richard was panicking; his eyes kept flickering to the patch on her head that was slowly but surely being soaked through by crimson blood.

'_You were right next to her.'_ It was a long shot but it had to work.

"I was standing right next to you Bella. Remember?" Maybe it was his trustworthy face but I could almost believe him myself. But Bella shook her head.

"You were across the parking lot. With your cousins. I saw you." I hope this works.

"That was me Bella. Rich was with you." Confusion lights in her dark eyes. "You hit your head. It's understandable that you could get us confused. Happens almost everyday anyway."

"No it wasn't you. You were by your car." Damn. She's smarter than I gave her credit for.

'_What do we do now?'_ The blood had soaked the crisp white bandage now and its smell was all the more alluring for it.

'_Stick to the story.'_ It's all we could do really, short of killing her. And as lovely as her blood is smelling right now that would be a bad idea.

I swallowed the venom that had flooded my mouth as the curtain swung open to reveal Carlisle Cullen.  
"Bella Swan? And the Lyhart twins." His golden eyes skate past our, most likely darkened ones, to look at the patch on Bella's head.

"We'll go now Bella. Let Dr. Cullen do his work." I did my best to smile but I'm sure it just came out as a painful grimace.

Richard waved, obviously not trusting himself to open his mouth lest he give in. I know for a fact he wasn't breathing for that whole encounter.

"I'll see you at school." Wow. That almost sounded like a threat.

'_It did didn't it? I'm sorry. I could've ruined everything.' _That's the thing with my brother. He can seem anything from mean to brooding. But on the inside he's more of a puppy Labrador; playful and eager to stay on everyone's good side.

'_It's ok Rich. She won't tell anyone.'_ Because there is no way Alice would let Edward save her if she thought Bella might expose them. Well I hope she wouldn't anyway.


	5. Bad Pixie

As always thank you all for the reviews...

* * *

The week went surprisingly quickly considering Bella was being insufferable. She was following Richard to and from class, always wanting to know how he'd stopped the van from killing her.

Now I'm not exactly patient at the best of times, Richard got that virtue and if she doesn't leave us alone pretty soon I might have to bite her.

Edward came back to school two days ago as well so now we have the added bonus of dealing with him.

On the upside Dani has calmed down slightly around him now that Bella's fixated on Richard.

"Veronica?" The maths teacher cut across my thoughts and I raised my head from the desk to look at him. He blinked and I realised that my eyes were almost black; I hadn't hunted for nearly a week. "Are you ok?" Compassion from a teacher who hates my guts. I must seem really ill.

"Yes sir. I'm fine." I muttered before realising that the class was empty.

"The bell went five minutes ago." He supplied and I mentally cursed.

'_Thank you for waiting brother of mine.'_ I spoke to Richard as I swept my things into my bag.

'_You are welcome dear sister.'_ Stupid brother. _'Hey. Alice told me to leave you. Blame the pixie not me.'_ I can't blame the pixie; if she wanted me left here then it was probably because she had a vision that she wanted to change.

"Thanks Sir. See you tomorrow." I muttered on the way out of the classroom and ran directly into one of two people that I've been trying to avoid.

"Hey Vee." Bella Swan smiled, knowing she had me cornered.

"Hi." Her aura was stifling when you have nowhere to run. "Can I help you?"

"There's a party down at La Push tonight. You could bring your brother and the Cullens if you want." She's kidding right?

'_No but Alice seems to be about to bust a gut if she doesn't stop laughing anytime soon.'_ Oh the pixie's in trouble when I catch up with her.

"Yeah, sure." Bella smiles, brown eyes twinkling in the light as she walks away. We're doomed. I barely saw the pale blur appear at my side.

"You see I had good reason to leave you there." Alice chimes, grinning up at me as Richard joins us.

"Forcing us to attend a party with Bella does not create a good reason Alice." He mutters from behind her. She shrugged her smile never fading.

"It does to me." I did the only thing I could in the situation she'd put me in. I laughed with her.

//

Tossing the deer carcass behind me I raced through the forest that separated La Push from Forks. Danielle and Richard were probably already there and I didn't want to be late.

The group from school weren't hard to find, their scents were carried far and wide by the salty wind that came from the sea.  
I met up with my 'family' and together we wandered to the van that held them.

"Hey you made it." Bella, unsurprisingly, was the first to see us. I offered a smile in response and Richard waved.

"Yeah. Thanks for the invite." Danielle slips past us to take a seat next to the human leaving me and Richard to stand in the rain. "So. What do you guys do down here?" A tall blonde boy answers. I think his name's Mike.

"Surf, swim all the good stuff." I blinked as he removed his shirt to reveal a wetsuit. He's actually serious. "Who's in?" All of the boys mimic him, following Mike to the sea, boards under their arms.

For a split second I can tell Richard is moving but before anyone else notices he's back, clad only in a dark red wetsuit and a black board under his arm.  
"Don't show them up too much Rich." He grins and nods racing to the sea, standing on his board seconds after he hits the waves.

"You guys surf back home?" One of the girls, Lauren I think, asked. I remember our last home in Canada.

"Yeah. Only on vacation though." A group of teenaged boys move to stand near us. They all have similar auras, all dark green with light shining through. Like sunlight through leaves.

What's even stranger is that they are all tall and all muscle. Excessively so. Their skin is soft brown, eyes and hair dark.

"Hey Jacob." Makes sense that Bella would know one of them at least. Jacob seems to be younger than his friends but he fits there perfectly.

"Hey. Who are you girls?" The eldest looks down at us, eyes harsh.

"Vee Lyhart and Dani Russell." Is my stony reply. I breathe slightly and choke on the scent of werewolf. Four werewolves to be exact.

"I'm Sam. This is Embry, Quil and Jacob." He seems happy to know that he outnumbers us but I don't think he knows about Richard.

"Nice to meet you. I'll be right back." I make a hasty retreat to the sea, shouting Richard in my head until he joins me on the sand.

"What's wrong?" He's dripping with water with a goofy grin on his face but somehow he still manages to seem concerned.

"Werewolves. Up by the van. I think we're on their territory." I hear him swear in his head.

"You think Bella knew?" No I don't. She seemed way to at home with them to know.

"No. But I think Alice did." Boy is that pixie in trouble now. He shakes water from his hair, making sure to spray me as he did.

"Ok. Grab Dani. We're out of here." I turn back to the van to see two girls sat in it.  
"Hey Angela. Where'd the others go?" The bespectacled girl smiled softly to herself as she turned to me.

"Oh. Bella and Jacob went for a walk and your cousin went to talk to the Quileute boys." Great.

I manage to keep a human pace until I'm out of sight of the van and the beach. Then I race through the trees at full speed, following Danielle's scent.

If she's got herself killed I swear I'll kill her.


	6. Leech Treaty

Thank you for all your brilliant reviews. They make me smile :).

* * *

The sound of raised voices reached my ears long before I caught sight of Danielle. But after I heard tearing fabric followed by unintelligible howls I was beside her in seconds.

'_I got her.'_ I informed my brother sensing his immediate change of direction as I placed a hand on Dani's arm.

'_She ok?'_ She was unmoving, almost statue like and seeming to be sculpted from marble as light from the setting sun played across her face.

If I hadn't seen and felt every muscle in her body tense when my hand made contact with her cool skin I might've been fooled by the sight.

"What took you say long?" She hissed never moving her gaze from the werewolf flanked young man in front of us.

'_She's fine.'_ I stifled a chuckle as a dark brown wolf shifted only to be stopped by a harsh growl from the man.

I'd be willing to bet on said man being the Alpha of the small pack at La Push or at least the second in command.

"Leeches." He mocked us, leering at Dani.

I snarled, sorely tempted to tear him limb from limb with my bare hands just for the look in his dark eyes.

"Dogs." Danielle brushed the look off easily as she tossed her response towards the man.

"What do you think you're doing here?" His forest like aura was tinged with all the negative emotions his kind felt for mine.

"We're attending a party with a few school friends as you saw." Dani took on a patronising tone as she answered the werewolf.

"And they were your dinner." The brunette at my side twitched almost imperceptibly at the accusation.

"Ok. I don't know you but I'm fairly sure that I don't like you. Look at our eyes. What colour are they?" The man bristled at my tone refusing to answer. "_Dog._ What colour?"

"Gold." He muttered reluctantly.

"Good. Dogs aren't colour-blind after all. Learn something new everyday." Dani giggled quietly and I could see the hackles rise on the man and both of the wolves. "Speaking of learning; if we drank human blood we'd have red eyes. Animal blood gives gold eyes. Which do you think we drink?" Teeth clenched the man spat his answer towards the floor.

"Animal." I gave a crooked smile.

"Well done. We'll be going now." As I turned to Danielle to let her lead the way out a wolf leapt to block our path.

"You broke the treaty Leeches. You're not leaving these woods." Treaty?

"What treaty?" I asked and the man smirked obviously happy to have the upper hand.

"The one that my kind have with yours. No human is turned by your family, and none of yours step foot on our territory." He's advancing now and I have no idea of what to do short of attacking. Where is Richard?  
_'Sorry. Bella caught me on my way back.'_ Still three against two are fairly good odds.

"Our family? We've never been here before Dog." Danielle spoke up. "We're from the Lyhart coven." The leader recoiled slightly before recovering himself.

"Leeches are Leeches." One of the wolves leapt forwards, snapping with his fangs but a swift movement from Dani sent him flying into and through a tree before he crashed to the floor, whimpering as he lay still.

The leader roared, throwing himself forwards as he transformed. My instinctive movement to shield Dani as she dealt with the other threat put me in the flying wolf's path and he threw me to the ground, trying to bite at my throat.

Somehow I managed to wrap my hands around the wolf's neck while he sunk his fangs into my collarbone. After that it was easy to throw him off of me and send him sprawling in the dirt.

He backed off as a blur shot from the trees. "You're alive?" Alice sounded surprised as Dani helped me to my feet. "I saw your future's disappear a few minutes. Edward said you'd be fine and all but I had to check and-." She caught sight of the two unconscious wolves and the one prowling around the edge of our little group. "Is that a werewolf?" She wrinkled her nose at the scent.

"Apparently this is werewolf territory and we're breaking a treaty by being here." I shrugged, inspecting my wound.

"I thought they'd have all died out by now." Her voice was apologetic and her normally light aura had darkened to violet as her mood dipped. "I'm sorry."  
"It's fine. Nothing like fighting for your life to kick off the evening." Dani quipped and Alice grinned, golden eyes gleaming in the last rays of sunlight.

"Yeah. No harm, no foul." They both turned to me, eyebrows raised.

"No harm? Have you seen your collarbone recently?" Alice asked. It was amazing how quickly the pixie could change her entire demeanour. Right now for example she was quite intimidating as she prodded at the injury in question.

"No but now you mention it; ow." I retorted pushing the tiny hand away. "So. Dog. Can we leave now? I think we established that we didn't know about the treaty after all. Besides you don't look like you could stand through round two."

The wolf looked at me with his dark eyes a challenge running through them before he dropped his head.

"Thank you." Dani muttered. "So why isn't Rich here?" She added as the wolf left dragging his comrades by the scruffs of their necks.

"Bella caught him." We started the run home as Dani and Alice's laughter echoed in the forest. "He's not too happy that we're ditching him either." It was true. I could feel his sour mood from miles away and his lack of bloodlust, which was a good sign at least.

"Oh just tell him you need medical attention and we're going to my house." Alice told me.

"Asking or telling?" Dani watched the exchange, an amused smile on her face.

"Hm. Ordering I think." The pixie sniggered, racing ahead. "Now come on you two!" After sharing a brief look we answered.

"Yes ma'am." And sped after her.

* * *

Now I think I was being a little harsh with the Sam characterisation so forgive me for that but I did feel it was needed.


	7. Confrontation

Well fine friends I am so sorry about the delay here but a certain muse of mine has gone swanning off again. Don't worry though I'll catch her, pin her down and throw her back in her cage.  
Thank you as always for your reviews and now on with the story...

* * *

Although the wound along the base of my neck healed within two days I was forced to keep the stark white bandage that was somehow darker than my skin on as the human I was supposed to be wouldn't heal a cut that bad in less than a week. I silently cursed Carlisle every time a human's gaze landed on the dressing but I couldn't hate him for long simply because he'd fixed me up in the first place.

The incident at La Push had not been mentioned since the initial explanation to the respective covens involved and life-well unlife moved on as if the werewolves didn't exist.

'_You're drifting again.'_ Richard murmured softly in my skull. His voice was a soft hum just behind my left eye.

'_So?'_ I replied determined to remain lost in my own thoughts. They were far more entertaining than rereading Macbeth for what felt like the millionth time.

'_Mrs Rider's watching you and the bell went nearly a minute ago.'_ Fair enough. I straitened in my seat, closing the book in my hands closed with an audible snap, which made Mrs Rider flinch slightly in surprise. I smiled sweetly on my way out.

"See you tomorrow Mrs Rider." And hastened to catch up with my brother.

Within minutes we were all crowded around the Cullen's cafeteria table. It was odd really that no one else ever sat there. Always the vampires.

I'd been kicked out from Edward's seat when he returned and was forced, although I was quite happy about it, to sit between Alice and Emmett. My two favourite Cullens as it were.

A not so gently prod at my arm brought me back to reality and I looked at the offending limb to see that it was in fact Alice's. "You're spacey today. What's wrong?" Trust the psychic pixie to pick up on that.

"Nothing." Her golden eyes narrowed slightly as she folded her arms and out of the corner of my eye I could see Richard's smirk.

'_I suppose you find this funny?'_ Behind me I can hear Edward snickering to himself so I think it would safe to assume that he's listening too.

'_Yes I do. Because she's the only person who can get away with this.'_ He's got a point I suppose.

"Are you even listening to me?" Alice punched me lightly on the arm and I raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry what was that?" My question earned me another, actually painful, punch.

'_You'd think you'd have learned by now.'_ Richard laughed. Over Alice's shoulder I could see Jasper's hand twitch and his aura darken. I took an unnecessary breath and looked back at Alice.

"You're right Pixie. As always." I grinned at the glare she gave me at the recently decided nickname. I can't see what's so bad about it personally I've given worse.

Dani coughed for our attention. "Yeah Sunshine?" She bristled but didn't comment as she pointed to the opposite end of the table.

I looked over to see a sight that made my dead heart sink. Bella Swan. Alice however grinned brightly.

"Hey Bella." The human smiled, giving an awkward wave as her brown eyes darted between Edward and Richard. She placed a thick book on the table.  
Leaning over I could see that it was entitled 'Quileute Legends'. So she either found out about the werewolves at La Push or he's bored. Hopefully the latter.

"You're vampires." The blunt statement made my brain skip.

"What?" Rosalie asked doing an absolutely perfect imitation of disdain. Or maybe that was her actual reaction. I don't know.

"All of you. You're vampires." I want to laugh but she's too close to the truth, dead on actually, for me to actually be able to pull it off.

'_I'm sorry.'_ Richard thinks it's all his fault of course. The rest of the table remain silent. Edward looks amused, Emmett a little disturbed, Jasper looks about ready to rend her head from her shoulders but that could just be the effect of her blood, Morgan is biting her lower lip and staring at the book, Danielle is feigning calm, Richard's panicking, Rosalie seems unconcerned and Alice is still grinning like a maniac.

"It's all here. You have cold skin." Bella stared at Edward and I knew something had happened. "You're fast and strong." She turned to Richard. "And you're eyes change colour." She flipped the book open to show the double page spread on 'the cold ones'. The pale figures in the illustration however had burning red eyes.

The girl's done her homework that's for sure. No one answered her so she pulled up a chair. "I'm not going away." I think I'm in danger of starting to like her. She's got guts to come and accuse vampires and then sit with them.

"Ok Sparky. So what if you're right?" Bella quirked an eyebrow at the name but leaned forwards in her seat.

"Then you tell me so." Smart too this one.

"Our house. After school. We'll all be there." Nice save Edward. "Thank you." He gave me a smug smile, getting to his feet and stalking away. In almost perfect unison every vampire at the table stood and Bella recoiled in her seat drawing a smirk from nearly all of us, Rosalie and Jasper being the exceptions, as we followed Edward away from the brunette.

* * *

Yeah I didn't like the whole Edward all but tells Bella in the woods thing. I thought I'd let the lovely girl grow a spine and confront the lot of them. Why? Oh you'll see why...later


	8. Vampires

Well this was harder than I thought it'd be. Sorry for the delay.

* * *

After a hurried explanation to Esme about why Bella would be coming to the Cullen house and a plea for her not to tell Carlisle we all ended up scattered around the living room. Alice, Jasper and Morgan filled one sofa while I was perched on the arm beside Alice, Emmett and Rosalie occupied the other with Danielle mimicking me next to Emmett. Richard was pacing the carpet between the two sofas and Edward was sat at his sleek grand piano, playing a piece that was starting to grate upon my nerves. "Excuse me." I muttered leaving my 'seat' and then the room.

'_What's wrong?'_ Richard's voice chimed behind my eyeball.

'_You mean besides Edward's taste in music?'_ He laughed, out loud; I could hear him for a second before I reached the driveway.

'_You could've just hit him or something.'_ I took an unnecessary but still calming breath of fresh air.

'_I think Dani's starting to rub off on you.'_ He ignored me.

'_Alice says can you bring Bella in?'_ I frowned for a second before I saw the brunette in question, in her easily recognised truck, round the corner onto the driveway.

'_Sure.'_ Isabella got out of her truck carefully and soon I could hear her heartbeat, going a lot faster than was normal. She was scared but doing a very good job of not showing it.

"Hey." She murmured not making eye contact. I didn't answer her. Instead I took hold of her forearm as gently as I could and led her to where the other vampire 'children' were waiting for her.

The background of chatter and piano stopped as soon as Bella set foot in the room and what little colour that was in her face promptly left. I think she's finally realised what she's doing here.

I directed the solitary human the lone armchair that spanned the gap between the sofas before retuning to the arm beside Alice. Silence reigned.

"So…" Morgan began to speak and Bella instantly looked up. "You think we're vampires?" The human nodded slightly, obviously not trusting her voice. "Why?"  
"Um…I was talking to Jake…Jacob Black." The werewolf. Of course he'd have something to do with this whole situation. "And he mentioned the legends, about the Cold Ones. I was interested so while I was in Port Angeles I got a book." She looked at Edward then so whatever happened between them happened in Port Angeles. Her voice had grown in confidence as soon as she'd realised we weren't going to kill her.

"So?" Danielle butted in, arms folded and everything about her posture defensive. She felt cornered and it showed.

"_So._ It says that the vampires have pale white skin, which is always cold, colour changing eyes depending on hunger, they're incredibly fast and strong. And beautiful." Rosalie grinned a little at the compliment. "And Jake said that they're evil. Murderers."  
"Flattery will get you nowhere Sparky." I laughed earning a chuckle from my brother, Emmett and Alice but dark looks from everyone else. A fraction of fear flickered in the depths of Bella's dark eyes. "But relax. We're vegetarian." Her aura shifted in confusion.

"Some vampires only drink animal blood. It's what gives them their eye colour." I couldn't help but notice that Edward had always referred to vampires as 'they'. Never us or we.

"Like you." The human surmised. Edward's word tricks were never going to work on her. He sighed running a hand through his bronze hair and two sets of eyes followed the movement.

"Like us." He agreed and every aura save mine, Richard's, Alice's and Bella's surged in anger brightening and enlarging until they became suffocating.

A powerful aura or one feeling particularly strong emotions can be physically painful to one who can feel them. Anyone else would only feel slightly uncomfortable where me or my brother would be in pain.

"Guys? Relax. Please." Richard muttered more than loud enough for vampires to hear. Jasper looked like he was in the same predicament as us when he forced calm on himself and within seconds he was flooding the room with fake calm.  
Dani looked up sharply and I cringed already knowing what she was going to say.

"What are you doing now?" She said sleepily, topaz eyes only half open. "Stop it." She tried to force anger into her voice but failed miserably.

"Jasper. I think that's enough." Alice told her husband tapping him on the arm and suddenly the waves of emotion stopped. "The whole rooms nearly in a coma." It was true every vampire was trying to rouse him or herself from the near overdose of calm and Bella was slumped over in the armchair, fast asleep.

"Edward. Take her home." Esme had wandered into the living room without anyone noticing. The young man hopped to his feet and within seconds held the slumbering human carefully in his arms, Richard staring daggers into his unprotected back.

"No." Alice's voice was quiet and wavered slightly but no one questioned her tone. She was staring blankly ahead of her and no one dared move even a millimetre until she blinked.

What is it Al?" Edward asked keenly. Obviously his little sister hadn't let him in on the vision. Her aura was pale; she was worried.

"Pix?" She looked up at me sad eyes wide before leaning back into Jasper's embrace, her tiny form shivering.  
"More vampires are coming. They heard about us from the werewolves and they're coming here. I think they want Bella."


	9. Dead Memories

Finally some action :D Now I'm sure we already know who the 'mysterious new vampires are' but why do they want Bella?

* * *

Every vampire in the room bar Alice and Jasper jumped to their feet. "More vampires?" Esme questioned the smallest Cullen somehow managing to keep her calm.

"Three." Alice confirmed shifting out of Jasper's grasp to wander the room.

"Why are you panicking?" Morgan asked furrowing her brow slightly. Edward flinched.

"No. I'm taking her home." He made to run with Bella but was stopped by Richard flitting into his path.

"Edward. If you take her home they'll kill her." A mixture of fear and misery dulled Alice's musical voice. Her aura was so dark a purple it was nearly black and I had to force myself not to force some colour and light back into it.

"If I keep her here they'll take her." Edward's voice was filled with fury and Alice cringed almost imperceptibly away from her brother.

"Save your anger for the ones who deserve it." I spat; venom flooding my mouth and staring the bronze haired vampire down while Jasper took Alice back into his arms.

"They're outside." Danielle interrupted and I forced calm upon myself waiting for a Cullen to take charge as a knock thundered through the house. "What do we do?"  
I forgot. Dani's never had to fight a vampire before. She's been alive nearly a hundred years with a time bomb for a temper and she's never had to fight one.

"I'll go for not dying." Morgan replied. Edward placed Bella gently onto the nearest sofa.

"Me too." Richard locked eyes with Edward and I could almost hear them calling a silent truce to keep the human girl safe.  
"We could just give them what they want." Rosalie added giving a halfhearted shrug when we all sent her a death glare. "It's what I'd do."  
"Rosalie. Bella is with us now. And we will protect her as we would you." Esme gave the order calmly but her aura told another story. The rich ocean blue was now as choppy as it's namesake while she panicked silently.  
The knock echoed again and the door fell from its hinges. Footsteps sounded as the unidentified vampires made their way through the hall and to the living room door.

"I am sorry for your door. James was a little…over-zealous with his knocking." The lead vampire's smile creased his chocolate skin but it didn't reach his crimson eyes.

The blonde man to his right smirked, obviously this was James, and wrapped an arm around the female redhead's waist pulling her to him in a possessive gesture.

All three auras were a deep, dark red of dried blood wavering in mesmerising patterns. I caught Richard's eye to see him as confused as I was; it was very rare to find vampires with identical auras. It was fairly common in wolf packs or family but not in unrelated groups. And almost never in vampires.

"I am Laurent and this is James and his mate, Victoria." Victoria. Why did that sound familiar?

"I am Esme. And this is my family and the children of a neighbouring coven. How can we help you?" She is one smart lady. She never once singled out who was who among us, or what we could do.

"We have heard that there is a human here. A Cruor Radix. The Volturi are _very_ interested." James snickered to himself so I'm guessing that we all look as confused as I feel. "A Blood Root. A human with the purest blood of the species. She would almost smell like flowers." Laurent's gaze flickered to Bella and then to Richard and Edward who flanked the slumbering girl like bodyguards.

"Give us the girl." Victoria's voice triggered a memory in my head. I was small and my heartbeat was thundering in my chest. I was still human. And Richard was holding my hand. "Or we'll take her." Richard could remember her too; I could see the same memory playing out in his head too.

"No." Esme's voice was quiet but her tone brooked no argument.  
The movement was sudden and before I could register the three were upon us. James was wrestling Richard and Edward to the ground while Emmett and Rosalie tried to pull him off of them.

Alice and Jasper had begun an intricate dance with Laurent.

Morgan and Danielle were standing guard over Bella, no doubt having been told by Richard or Edward.

And I was face to face with Victoria who was grinning her Cheshire cat smile while her merlot eyes glinted in the artificial light of the room.

"How do I know you?" I murmured attempting to give myself time to figure out how to fight her. If possible her grin grew wider.

"I'm hurt that you don't remember me. _Little Ronnie_." I froze as another memory assaulted my mind. I was still running with my brother's hand clenched in mine and behind me a woman was screaming for us to run. _"Richie, Ronnie. RUN!"_ I could finally place Victoria in my memory when I looked at her again.

"Mother?" The word fell from lips and the woman I thought long dead's smile turned sinister as my world faded to black.

* * *

Now I like Victoria and am severly disappointed that the actress for her has been changed :( but right now I've taken a slight dislike to her and I have noone to blame but myself...

Anyway I love to read your reviews and I would love if you would continue to send me them :)


	10. Aftermath

Wow...two chapters in two days...weird huh?

* * *

My vision swam when I first regained control of my body and I blinked with vampiric speed in an attempt to clear it, only to see that the battle had already ended and Alice was at my side looking very concerned. "How bad is it Pix?" I asked dreading the reply; as cliché as it sounded I couldn't feel my legs.

Next thing I know the smallest person I know is lifting me up and carrying me over to what looked suspiciously like my body. Minus the head. "That bad huh?" Alice cracked a small smile and I suddenly noticed that we were the only ones in the room.

"Here. Jazz says it'll reattach as long as it's close to the neck." She held my head just above my neck and within seconds I could feel the tissue beginning to knit back together.

"How are the others?" I didn't like seeing the dip of her aura but I had to ask because Richard had closed his mind to me and that was never good seeing as we swore never to do it.

"Those vampires took Bella." A little anger filtered into her voice. "Esme, your father and Morgan have gone to the wolves to try and get them to help us rescue her. Emmett and Jazz are trying to follow their trail before it goes cold. Rosalie and Danielle are worse than you but they were improving quickly when I left, Carlisle's with them." I think she misread the look on my face as concern.

It was rage and I didn't need to be able to see it to know. I don't care if it was my mother, her new mate or the other guy _nobody_ messes with Dani but me. "Richard and Edward are outside. Burning Laurent." Two against six. I like those odds but they'd only be the odds if we caught them before they reached Italy.

"We're done actually." Edwards voice was all but overflowing with emotion and I didn't need Jasper's power to know that the young man was close to flying into blind rage.

"Yeah. Laurent is dust." Richard added wiping ash from his hands onto his jeans. He was angry too. I guess we're lucky that those two are on the same side. For now at least. My twin looked down on me. "You ready?"

My head may finally be back where it's supposed to be, securely attached to my neck. But there is no way I'm risked shaking it just yet.

"We can't just go." I protested taking the hand Alice offered to pull myself to my feet. "They're headed for the Volturi remember?" Richard shook his head. Show off.

"You thought it yourself. If we catch them before they get to Italy..." He really likes Bella. I can tell. And the look on his face, mirrored on Edward's, tells me they'll both go anyway. With or without our support.

"We won't catch them." Alice muttered, not meeting anyone's eyes. "If you go alone you both die. And if we go with you…" She fell silent. That far away look in her sparkling gold eyes telling us all she was in the throes of a vision.

"If you go with us…" Richard prodded her, all to eager to leave.

"Nothing. We just disappear. I don't see us. Dead or alive." Edward smiled in glee at his sister's words.

"Then the werewolves get there too and we save Bella." But Alice was shaking her head and I could tell it wouldn't be that simple.

"Or the Volturi have a Shield there. A vampire blocking my visions. There's no way to tell Edward." The boy's aura boiled slightly and I locked eyes with Richard.

"Look. Alice. We're going no matter what. If we die, at least we tried instead of sitting here doing nothing." In one graceful movement Alice was in front of her brother. Her aura dominating his with very little effort.  
"I'm trying to help Edward. I care about Bella too, don't you understand?" An angry Alice is a dangerous Alice but of course Edward being his stubborn old self turned away.  
"Make your choice Alice." Richard broke eye contact and turned to follow the bronze haired Cullen as he walked out of the front door.  
I looked down at Alice to see her torn with indecision. This was one of those times that she must curse her power for not being able to tell her what to do. Neither of us wanted to leave our brothers to the mercy, or lack of mercy, of the Volturi.

"At least if we go they have a chance." I murmured pushing some confidence into her aura.  
"Yeah. We should go." Alice agreed a small smile returning to her pale face as she began to walk out. I concentrated briefly on Dani's aura, shifting it's yellow depths slightly before speeding after the pixie.

* * *

Poor Alice :(

Thank you for all your loveky reviews. It makes my day, or night as it is now, to read them


	11. Loss

I for one am surprised this fic is still going so thank you for your reviews because they are what makes me write this :)

* * *

We were long away from the Cullen's household within minutes of leaving and we still hadn't quite caught up with the boys. Sure we could see them but with neither of them interested in looking back and both of us more than a little slower than them we had yet to catch up.

Alice was looking more and more upset the longer we ran so my attention was split between running and keeping her focused. Her aura dipped again. "Alice. We'll find her ok? I promise." I really couldn't promise anything because we'd reached the base of the Olympic mountain range and a pale mist was beginning to roll in ahead of us swallowing Edward and Richard's figures whole.

"You don't know that." Alice replied, echoing my thoughts as she stopped her tawny eyes fixed on the mist.

"What's wrong?" Her aura was flickering around the edges, advertising her fear plainly. "Alice?"  
"Volturi." The simple word was more than enough for the fear to set in. "Don't touch the mist." It was easier said than done as it had begun to roll in from behind us too. We had nowhere to go.

"I'm sorry." I managed to say the words just as the fog closed around us. Before my senses were lost and the burning began.

//**Danielle**//

Sounds echoed around my body and I could hear hushed, musical voices of vampires. My eyes opened slowly and I could see Carlisle Cullen. Leaning over me as he tapped at my neck. "What happened?" The nice blonde doctor glanced to me before returning to whatever checks he was performing but I'd seen the relief in his clear gold eyes.

"Laurent is dead." I silently rejoiced but Carlisle seemed almost regretful. I couldn't see why. "Victoria and James have taken Bella." He began to tap at my wrists. "Jasper and Emmett are attempting to track them." And finally at my ankles. All at an infuriatingly _human_ pace.  
"Ok. What are you doing?" I asked more sharply than I intended as I swung my legs over the edge of the table I was laying on and got to my feet in one fluid motion. Carlisle of course took it in his stride.

"You were ripped into pieces by James before Edward was able to help you. It was then that Victoria snatched Bella." Edward saved me? The fact brought warmth to my dead heart until I realised that that was why Isabella had been taken. The bronze haired Cullen was sure to blame me for that. "But you seem to be alright now. Vee and Alice are outside if you would like to join them." Carlisle's calm voice brought me back to earth and I barely had to think as I did as he'd suggested.

Only when I reached what had been the living they were both gone. I've never claimed to always get on with my 'cousin' but if she's not where she's supposed to be it sets alarm bells ringing even in my head. "Vee?" I called softly knowing that if she were anywhere nearby she'd hear. She'd probably be able to feel the not panic in my aura anyway.

My aura. It felt different. It was easy to notice even the slightest difference in your aura when you lived with twins who could and would manipulate them for their amusement. It was only a slight change but it was enough. The fact that a part had been moved and was now darker, gloomier, than the rest told me that Vee had gone most likely with Alice and Richard, probably Edward too, in search of Isabella. And they might not come back.

"Idiots." I cursed them and Carlisle flitted gracefully from the room behind me.

"What's wrong? Where are the girls?" His lovely voice held a trace of worry.

"They've gone. Alice and Edward, Veronica and Richard. They've all gone to find Isabella." It sounded like a twisted rhyme even to my ears but the last line was the worst but if my aura was to be believed, true. "And the Volturi will find _them_."


	12. Black Cloaks

*Insert thriller music here* It's finally here!!!

* * *

I shifted slightly and had to grit my teeth against a yell. Everything hurt. And I mean _everything_. It felt like there was a jackhammer in my left eyeball alone. "One of our guests is awake." A smooth male voice murmured. "Inform Jane." Now I have no idea who Jane is but she can't be nice. Personally I'm expecting some overly grandiose evil mistress of the Volturi.

"Alice?" I hissed, not daring to open my eyes in fear of causing myself more pain. "You alive?" A small movement to my right caught my attention. "Alice?"  
"Not quite." A smooth male voice answered. Edward. That was great. Just brilliant. The only other people who know we're out here are locked in with us.  
I forced my eyes open to see the cell we were in. It was a basic cell really; concrete floor and iron bars with two vampire guards outside. Edward was sat in the corner with Richard still passed out in the centre of the floor. There was no sign of Alice.

"Where's Alice?" Edward shrugged but his aura wavered with worry. Light footsteps carried from down the hall and a young girl, probably around twelve, in a dark cloak joined the guards in front of our cell. Her crimson eyes watched us with something like curiosity buried in their depths, some dark hair escaped her darker hood and her royal blue aura positively _crackled_ with energy.

"Good evening." She murmured in an almost musical voice. "I am Jane." I couldn't hold back the snort of laughter. The Volturi sent a _child_. I am most unintimidated.  
Pain lanced through my body and turned the laugh to a silent scream. Now I see why they sent her.

"Hello Jane." Edward muttered darkly, golden eyes watching the girl, his aura telling of his hate for her. She released me from whatever power she had over me to smile sweetly.

"Yeah. Hi half-pint." My brother once told me that my worst quality is my inability to keep my smart mouth to myself. As pain shot back through every nerve in my system I couldn't help but agree with him.

"Jane. Stop torturing the gifts." A velvety male voice told the girl and instantly the pain went away. "I'm sure Aro would like them in one piece." The boy stepped into the light next to the girl and I was surprised to see that they were all but identical. Twins. The girl's twin however didn't spare us a glance. "But I know he would like them now." Jane nodded at her brother, taking a key from the guard and unlocking the cell.  
She beckoned to us and Edward walked out calmly. I think he's more bothered about finding Bella than keeping himself alive. Or Alice for that matter. "That's a lie." He whispered as Jane's brother took him by the arm.  
"Whatever." I started to lift Richard from the floor but a guard took him from me seconds later and Jane took hold of my shoulder in a surprisingly strong grip. "Hey half-pint no need to hold on so tight. I'm not going anywhere without my brother." Or Alice and Bella. Edward can look after himself. Jane ignored me but if possible her grip tightened. If my blood was still flowing in my veins there was no way it would be able to get anywhere past my right shoulder.

The twins, and the guard carrying my twin, led us through various dark and damp corridors and a way past human speed until we reached a large wooden door. Jane's brother pushed it open quickly and we were taken inside. To a large cavern that looked like a massive great hall, lit solely by candles that were scattered throughout the room.

"Good evening." A voice greeted us as the guard closed the door behind him when he left, after placing Richard on the floor of course, and drew our attention to an ebony throne at the back of the room. Upon it sat a tall vampire. Undoubtedly the Aro the boy spoke of with long jet-black hair that melted into the fabric of his cloak and the same scarlet eyes that the twins had. "Veronica, Richard and Edward." He called, joy sounding in his whispery voice. I quirked an eyebrow and Edward shrugged. "Thank you Dear One." Jane giggled and somehow that was the weirdest part of the exchange.

"Your welcome Master." She offered a bow to him and the grin on his porcelain lips grew wider while the girl's twin's eyes rolled skyward.

"Alec." Aro's voice was sharp and the boy's head snapped back up to face the 'Master'.  
"Sorry Master." He murmured before turning to leave. Jane stayed, her hand still a fist in the skin of my shoulder.

"Hey Short-stuff. Mind letting me go?" The door opened behind me but I ignored it as Jane snarled, her lip curling to show ice white teeth. Aro laughed.

"You _are_ a feisty one aren't you?" He sounded strangely happy. "Let her go Dear One and join your brother. We don't want any _accidents_ now do we?" His tone was almost condescending but with a hint of admiration and the girl bowed before leaving. But a small stab of pain was left for me. "Ah…welcome back James. Victoria." Some of the happiness left the black haired vampire's voice as he acknowledged the newcomers. I whirled around to see my mother and her new mate both with Cheshire cat grins.

"Hello Aro." Victoria crooned her eyes on Richard's prone form.

"Leave him alone!" I saw the glint in her eye. It was the same one that was there before she ripped my head from my shoulders.

"I'm sorry Veronica. I forgot that you and your mother didn't get along." I turned back to him, catching a glimpse of Edward's half-amused smirk.

"How would you know _anything_ about me in the first place?" I almost yelled but the serene smile on his face didn't shift an inch.

"I can read minds young one. Only in contact with another of course but my young friend here was happy to provide the _caress _needed." He was doing it deliberately. Never giving a detail so that he was always two steps ahead. But sure enough I could pick out another black-cloaked vampire in the shadows. Their form was slight deceptively so and the aura was deep, hypnotising purple. "Show yourself my friend." The vampire stepped forwards into a shaft of candlelight.

The light reflected from dark gold eyes and the unneeded breath was driven from my lungs. I heard Edward fall to his knees beside me as I felt like a werewolf had torn my entrails through my windpipe. There, standing beside Aro, wearing a black hooded cloak and a guilty smile was Alice.

* * *

Well I can't be alone in thinking that Alice would make one hell of a villain...can I?


	13. Traitor

Thank you for your reviews my friends...

* * *

"No." Edward whispered to himself, his aura impossibly dark blue. "NO!" He yelled flying to his feet and lunging forwards only for James to restrain him. "ALICE!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Strange as it sounds, with Edward still trying to get to his little sister to tear her apart and all, he's taking it better than I am.

"What did you do to her?" I'm still in the denial stage after all. A whole step at least from rage.

"I did nothing Veronica. She asked to be brought to me as soon as she woke." Aro's voice was soothing but his pearly grey aura rippled at the accusation.

"That's a lie." I echoed Edward's words from earlier. Was this what he's seen in someone's mind? "She wouldn't…" It's true, at least I thought it was, Alice is just too…_good_ to betray her family.

"It was the only way." The music had died in Alice's voice when she finally spoke and a human scent floated in the air as another door opened. "I traded myself for Bella." The brunette was thrown to the floor at Edward's feet barely conscious, but alive.

"You don't get to do that!" I yelled at her ignoring Bella. "You don't get to just trade yourself in. You're supposed to be with us." She flinched slightly as I fell quiet again. Her aura was still dark but it wavered lightly as she took in Edward and me. "It's not right." It's sick and wrong and twisted. Victoria snickered.

"You were never this…_opinionated_ as a child." I snapped. Within a few short seconds I had her pinned to the wall and armless. "Or violent." I twisted her brittle neck until her head came off in my hands. James growled but didn't move from Edward as I tossed it aside, the long red hair flying behind it while her body hit the floor with a hollow thud.

James forced Edward to his knees and Bella finally sat up. "Edward!" Of course her first concern would be for him. At the cry Richard began to move and was on his feet in seconds. He saw Edward forced to his knees and pulled James away from the Cullen, throwing the Nomad into and partly through the cavern wall.

"What did I miss?" He asked me before helping Bella to stand.

"Alice traded herself for Bella." He didn't seem to feel the same disapproval that I did. "She joined the Volturi." And that only got a slight reaction.  
"I do care Vee. But it's her decision." He was just happy that Bella was ok. Of course it wasn't the human's fault she had nice smelling blood. "We should go." Aro drifted forwards gracefully.

"Now that young Bella knows of us. She must be changed soon." Richard nodded but Edward clenched his jaw. Alice only stared at the ground.

My brother took Bella into his arms before Edward could and moved to the door. "You coming?" I turned my gaze onto him and he lowered his eyes.  
"No." Edward, who had been following the other two, whirled around to face me.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" He hissed, glowering down at me with the golden eyes that were scarily close to being the same as Alice's. I didn't answer him and he grasped the front of my shirt, all but lifting me off of the floor. "I'll drag you out of here if I have to."

"You can give up on your sister if you want. But I won't." Aro clapped slowly almost dancing over to us and lowering Edward's hands gently so I could place my feet flat on the floor.

"How loyal of you Veronica." He whispered. He'd read Edward's mind through that touch it was in his dark ruby eyes. "You will not be harmed during your stay with us." He promised with a friendly smile. "The rest of you may go now." Richard and Edward glanced back once at me and Alice and then left, with Bella still cradled in my brother's arms. "We'll leave you to talk." He beckoned to James, who had picked up the pieces of Victoria, and left the room with them.

Alice opened her mouth to speak but I held up a hand to stop her.

"Let me guess. You had a vision. They wanted someone in exchange for Bella and you knew no one would let you do it so you went for it while we were unconscious. Right?" I hope I'm right because if it were any other reason she probably wouldn't leave with me.

"I was going to I'm sorry." I sighed and looked away from her. "But yeah that's pretty much right." Some of the old joy crept back into her voice and I smiled holding out a hand towards her as she removed the dark cloak.

"Then what are we waiting for?" She took the hand and pain shot through my body and I was vaguely aware of Alice crying out.

"I knew it." It was Jane's voice echoing through the hall. "Aro's new favourite's a traitor."

"Jealous?" Alice's smirk was audible but there was concern too. I gritted my teeth against a scream as I fell to my knees and the pain intensified.

"Of you?" Jane seemed amused. "Never." Then derogatory.

"So why were you eavesdropping?" Point Alice. Jane growled and a whimper slipped passed my lips. The pain was blinding, I could only hear as Alice's tinkling laugh resonated throughout the hall. "Your problem's with me Jane. Let Vee go." It was Jane's turn to laugh; she now knew Alice's weakness was in her good nature but nonetheless the burning stopped and I slumped against the floor, it's cool surface a small comfort to me.

"As you wish." Jane's voice was filled with the danger she possessed. A disturbance of the air was all that told me she had lunged towards Alice and the pixie had dodged thanks to a swift vision. I knew she could keep that dance going on for a long time so I rested.  
Alice hit the ground. Hard. And screamed in what had to be mind-numbing pain.

I jumped to my feet and tackled Jane to the ground.

A mist began to roll through the cavern as soon as I managed to wrap my hands around the girl's neck.

It only took seconds for the mist to swallow us all.

Less for my senses to fail as I fell into darkness again. This time sure I wouldn't wake up.

* * *

Come on did you really think Alice wouldn't have a plan? She's like the master of deeception :D


	14. Failure

Welcome. To The Final Chapter *Evil Laughter*

* * *

//Danielle//

"Idiots. Idiots. Idiots." I cursed the twins over and over as I paced the Cullen's living room, or what was left of it, at full vampiric speed. Carlisle was standing nearby making sure I didn't go after them alone. He didn't need to I knew that alone I'd be useless against the Volturi.  
We were still waiting for Esme, Morgan and Henry to get back with the wolves. Emmett and Jasper still hadn't gotten back from trying to find the Volturi trail either; my guess is that they'd laid a false trail for them. Or they'd been captured too. Rosalie though was awake and lounging in the armchair I was pacing next to.

"Can you stop that?" She asked in her sharp tone. I didn't stop while I answered her.

"Yes. I can, but I won't." I replied. You don't live with the twins for around a hundred years and not pick up any snarky comments or tricky wording for that matter.

The front door flew open and me and Carlisle raced for it to see Richard carrying a weak looking Bella with Edward at his side.

"Carlisle. She's hurt." Edward muttered completely bypassing me. Jerk. Yeah I say that now but give me ten minutes and I'll probably start falling for him again. Stupid Cullen. And he's probably reading my mind but I don't care because there are two vampires missing from their little party.

"Where's Alice and Vee?" Both of the boy's ignore me but a flicker of Carlisle's golden gaze away from his patient, who is now lying on the dining table a few steps from where I am, tells me he wants to know the exact same thing. "_Richard._" Not even a flinch and that's bad. That boy's been slightly scared of me since my first major fight with his twin sister. "_Edward?_" He ignores me too and I start to think the worst.

"Edward. What happened to your sister?" Carlisle's smooth voice asked as his hands searched Bella for internal injuries and broken bones. Edward twitched.

"She joined the Volturi." What? Alice? I think Edward's thinking of the wrong sister here. That'd be more Rosalie's deal than Alice's. Even Carlisle's perfectly steady hand slipped slightly at the boy's words. "She traded herself for Bella." That explains everything.

"And Vee?" Carlisle prods at his son carefully as he begins to stitch a nasty cut on Bella's arm. The human winced but obviously didn't have the energy to cry out. Even the cut had stopped bleeding along time ago.

"She stayed. Refused to leave Alice." Edward's voice was emotionless as if he really didn't care. I may have to rethink that five minutes till re-falling thing. But that does sound like something Veronica would do. Stubborn to a fault that one.

"And you just left her?" However I've seen one of the twins leave the other in a situation like that. Admittedly it's usually the other way round but I would've thought Richard would at least try.

"We had to get Bell out." So he does still speak after all. "But I can't get hold of Vee anymore." Finally a note of worry, in one of their voices at least.  
"Distance limit?" Carlisle mused lifting his head from where he'd been examining the now unconscious girl on the table. Richard shook his head.

"There isn't one." He focused whisky coloured eyes on the floor.

"Maybe Alice just tore her apart." Edward spat, speaking all of our fears aloud. If there's one trait Vee and me have in common it's our temper. And the short fuse attached to it.

I flitted to Edward and threw him to the white wall, leaving cracks in the paintwork. "No." I hissed but his eyes were empty and he didn't give any sign that he'd heard me so I let him drop to the floor, still leaning against the wall. "Where are they?" I asked Richard, knowing we didn't have anywhere near enough time to get them out.  
"The mountain range nearby. In a cavern." His voice no held little hope, I didn't know how to reassure him; that was always Vee's job but I slung an arm around his shoulders anyway.  
"We'll get her back Rich." I didn't want to promise it because I didn't think it would happen but just saying it aloud brought a little hope back into his eyes. "Let's go." Carlisle led us out of the door and we left Edward by the wall, staring blankly at the unmoving Bella, Rosalie came with us though.

//

We entered the cavern that Richard head led us to with heavy hearts. We should have hit a guard by now. Or at least a solitary Volturi member. Richard was trembling as we passed through another corridor and into a bigger cave. This was obviously where he'd left Vee and Alice.  
There was the expected dried blood on the walls; Rich had told us about Victoria's dismemberment so it must be hers. And there was a huge crater in the rock wall as well, where Richard had thrown James. Aro's throne lay empty. As did the shadows. I felt a hand slip into mine, it was Richard's, and he was still shaking so I squeezed it gently. He smiled softly but didn't let go as he began to lead us down to the dungeon built into the bottom of the mountain.

I heard yells from down there and quickened the pace, dropping Richard's hand in my haste. Most of the cells we occupied, mostly by humans by the smell of it. Carlisle sped ahead and ripped the locks off of all the gates, directing the humans out of the cavern with a solemn voice because he knew Alice wasn't hidden among them. I knew because Vee wasn't either.

"I shouldn't have left them." Richard murmured with that lost puppy look on his face. Placing an arm around his shoulders and holding him close seemed almost natural now so I did it.

"No. You shouldn't but you had to get Bella safe. And she wouldn't have gone anyway. You know that." I whispered, leading him out after Carlisle.  
"He could've dragged them both out." Rosalie threw her two cents in of course.

"What's done is done." Carlisle sighed. His voice was tired and it was then that I realised exactly what the Cullens had lost. We'd only lost the funny bone of the family but they'd lost the heart.

It hardly seemed fair that the rest of the world was enjoying a beautiful sunrise while we trudged back to the Cullen house. Our skin was sparkling in the sunlight, giving our path a little extra light but we weren't trying to hide.

We were in werewolf territory and we didn't care. Except Rosalie who complained loudly every few steps. Carlisle was silent and Richard was clinging to my hand like a lifeline when we ran into his father, Morgan and Esme who were still with the wolves. They all looked at us, confused.

"We lost them Dad." Richard whispered, racing forwards to hug his father. In many ways he is still a child.

"Lost who?" Henry is looking around the group and I can see the cogs turning in his brain. Suddenly I feel the need to put him out of his misery.

"Alice and Vee."

* * *

Why Yes I Do Enjoy Ending In Completely Inappropriate Places *grin* Fear Not Though For If I Deem It Worthy There Shall Be A Sequel Fairly Soon. Till Then The Curtain Falls.


End file.
